Cover Affairs You and I
by linnea.svensson
Summary: Auggie had left the Agency around 7 months ago and any one had hardly heard anything from him since, but when Annie Walker gets worried about her former boyfriend and her best friend. She takes matters into her own hands. I suck at summaries, but the story is worth reading. This is my first Covert Affairs Au. I don't own Covert Affairs, I'm just a fan.
1. You

_It had been a few months since Auggie had decided to leave the Agency, but that also meant that he had left his Annie Walker behind. Their goodbye had been hard but Annie had understood why Auggie had wanted to leave, but she did not understand why he had left her. Before Auggie had left, he had given Annie a key to his apartment, in case she ever needed some where to stay. _

**_Flashback to February 5th, the day Auggie left. _**

_"Please Aug, do you really have to leave the Agency? What about us?" Annie asked him while sitting by the kitchen island, trying to hold her tears in. _

_"I need to get away from the Agency, away from all the bad memories."Auggie answered her while making his way around to her. _

_"Away from me?"Annie asked him while beginning to cry. _

_"Never, how can you even ask that Annie? You know how much you mean to me, I just can't stay at the Agency anymore."Auggie answered her while touching her arm, moving his hand up to her face. _

_"Because you are leaving, don't get me wrong I understand why you're leaving the Agency. But do you really have to leave the country?" Annie asked him while grabbing his hand. _

_"I have to, besides I can do so much good over in Iraq. I can help other soldiers who has gotten hurt over there, just like me." Auggie answered her while slowly sitting down beside her. _

_"Promise me you will keep in touch, or I will hunt you down in Iraq." Annie told him while sligthly smiling. _

_"I promise Annie, I will only be gone for one year."Auggie promised her while tearing up. _

_"Oh Aug, I love you." Annie told him while cupping his face. _

_"I love you too Walker." Auggie told her while leaning in to kiss her. _

**_Flashforward 7 months later, Oktober 6th. _**

_It had been two months since Annie had heard anything from her Auggie, she couldn't deny that she was really worried about him. She walked up to he boss's Joan's office, and knocked. _

_"Come in." Joan said. _

_Annie opened the door and walked in. _

"Annie, what can I do for you?" Joan asked her while gesturing for her to sit down.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything from Auggie? I haven't heard anything from him for" almost two months."Annie answered her while sitting down on the chair standing just across Joan's desk.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything from him either. But let me make a few calls, and I will get back to you okey?" Joan answered her.

"Thank you Joan." Annie thanked her while standing up from the chair again.

"Don't worry Annie, I'm sure he's just fine." Joan said while trying to sound convin"cing.

_Annie smiled, then she walked out from Joan's office and made her way back to her own desk. Once she sat down at her desk, she could not help letting her eyes wonder, she looked towards Auggie's old Tech Ops office. It was almost like she could see him sitting there at his desk, working on some codes. Since it was a slow day at the Agency and she wasn't going on any missions for a week. She decided to go home early. She gathered her things and walked out of the building, walked to her car and began driving home. Thirty minutes later, she found herself stopping outside Auggie's apartment building. She parked the car, and then slowly began making her way up to Auggie's apartment. _

_She always drove to Auggie's apartment when she missed him, her Auggie. Whom had left for Iraq, seven months earlier. She put the key into the keyhole and turned the key, she then drag the door to the side and walked in. The apartment still smelt like her Auggie, she walked over to the music player, she gently opened the case and picked one of the Mingus records. She then turned it on and walked towards the bed and laid down. _

_"It still smells like him. Please Aug, come home." She thought to herself. _

_After having laid there in the bed for a while, she slowly drifted of to sleep. A while later, she was awoken by her phone ringing, she grabbed it and answered it. _

"This is Annie Walker." She answered the phone regretting she hadn't checked who was calling.

" , I'm first Sergeant Hale. I am calling about Capitan August Jackob Andersson." First Sergeant Hale said.

"What is wrong? Please don't tell me he is dead."Annie asked panicked.

"He's alive miss, he has been in an accident in Afghanistan, he is being airlifted stateside, to Walter Reed Hospital in Washington D.C. He will arrive the day after tomorrow." First Sergeant Hale informed her.

"How badly is he injured?" Annie asked while trying to hold everything together.

"He ha a concussion, a broken arm and a few broken ribs." The Sergeant answered her.

"Oh, thank you Sergeant." Annie thanked the Sergeant.

_As soon as she had hung up the phone, she began thinking. _

_"What on earth was he doing in Afghanistan? The last time I talked to you, you were still in Iraq. Oh Auggie, what did you get yourself into?" Annie thought to herself. _

_She grabbed her phone and dialed Joan's number. _

_"Joan Campbell." Joan answered after a few signals. _

"Hello Joan, it's me Annie. I just got a call about Auggie."Annie told her while drying her tears with a piece of paper.

_"What has happened? Is he okey? Joan asked her while getting worried for both of her friends. _

"Apperently he has a concussion, a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He is being airlifted to Walter Reid, here in D.C." Annie answered her.

_"When does he get here?" Joan asked her while getting tears in her eyes. _

"The day after tomorrow."Annie answered.

_"Good, you're on vacation until Auggie gets better, that is an order Annie. Me and Authur will come by the hospital when he arrives." Joan told her. _

"Thank you Joan." Annie said while hanging up the call.

_After she had ended the call, Annie just sat there in shock. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have gone so wrong, that he had gotten hurt. She had wished that he would have come back safe. But now she had just gotten the news that he had gotten hurt. But she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened these past two months and why he hadn't contacted her. _

**How will Auggie and Annie's reunion go? What have Auggie been doing in Afghanistan? **

**Please give me feedback : )**


	2. Getting back to somewhat normal again

_Two days had now gone by, since Annie had gotten the call about her Auggie. She had stayed at his apartment since she had gotten the call, she hadn't wanted to leave, she needed to smell his sent even more since that call. But now it was time to leave, she had just gotten the news the Auggie had arrived at the hospital, she wanted to be there with him as soon as she could. She walked out from the apartment, went down to her car and drove straight to the hospital. It didn't take more than twenty five minutes until she had parked her car and found out were Auggie were. _

_"Calm down Annie, he's okey. You will see him soon." Annie thought to herself. _

_She walked up tp one of the nurses stations. _

"Hello, I'm looking for August Jackson Andersson, I'm Annie Walker, his emegency contact."Annie told the nurse.

"Of course this way miss." The nurse told her.

"How is he doing?" Annie asked almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"He is doing alright, he has gotten some pain medication and he is responsive."The nurse answered her while showing her Auggie's room.

"Thank you." Annie thanked the nurse while walking towards the door.

_She gently opened the door and walked in. _

"Annie, is that you?" Auggie croaked out in the room.

"Yes it's me Aug, how do you do that? I'm not wearing my perfume."

"I just knew it was you, or at least I wished."

"Oh Aug, It's okey." Annie grabbed his hand and running her hand through his hair.

"I've missed you so much Annie, I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Auggie, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm just glad that you are not more hurt, you really scared me." Annie pulled his hand towards her mouth and kissed it.

"When I get out of here I promise I will tell you everything that happened."

"I am holding you to that Aug. The doctor said he want's to hold you for observation for a couple of days and then you will be able to leave. And until you get out of here I will never leave you're side, you hear me?"

"But don't you have work?"

"No I don't, Joan practically ordered me to stay away until you got better."

"I love you Annie, I don't deserve you."

"Auggie, i love you too. Don't ever say you don't deserve me because you do, just as much as I deserve you to."

_Those words made Auggie cry even more. He had been a fool leaving her behind, but what amazed him the most was that she had actually waited for him. Even though they weren't together anymore. _

"Aug, what's wrong?"

"I was a fool Annie, I never should have left you here alone. I can't even imagine how hard it has been."Auggie stated while crying.

"Hey, It can't have been that easy for you either Aug."

"To be honest, no it wasn't, sure I learned a lot but being away from you made me realize how much I love you."

"I know this is not the best time to ask this but Aug?"

"Yes Annie?"

"You know how much we love each other and how much we love each other. I want you to be my boyfriend again, I know how badly things ended the last time. But I promise my fears won't get in the way again." Annie looked hopefully at him.

"Oh Annie, there is nothing I want more, you see me for whom I am, you don't care that I'm blind." Auggie said while searching the sheets for her hand.

"Well I'm glad you said that, I have a confession to make." Annie laughed.

"What is so funny Walker?" Auggie wondered while flashing one of his famous Andersson's smiles.

"You know you gave me a key before you left right? Well every time that I missed you or felt down, I went to your apartment and laid in your bed and took in your smell."Annie's face turned red.

"I think I would have done the same." Auggie said as his face turned red.

"Oh Aug, I have missed you, missed your voice, your smile."Annie said while stroking his arm gently.

"Annie, do you mind if I rest for awhile, everything hurts."Auggie asked while having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Of course Aug, I'll be here when you wake up."Annie said while kissing him on his cheek.

_It didn't take long before Auggie fell asleep, Annie gently slipped out of the grip Auggie had her hand in. She searched the room for a chair, once she found one, she quietly moved it to the bed. So that she could sitt next to her Auggie. She sat down inte chair and grabbed on to Auggie's hand again._

_"Oh Aug, this could have been so much worse, you could have died, what in the world were you doing in Afghanistan?" Annie thought to herself while grabbing her phone that she had in her pocket. She had to text Joan and let her know how Auggie were doing. _

"Auggie is doing okey, he is sleeping for now. The doctor's wants to keep him here for a few days for observation, after that he will be able to finally come home." - Annie W.

_"I'm really glad to hear that Annie, me and Arthur will come by tomorrow. Give him my love and we'll see you two tomorrow." - _Joan C.

_She laid down here phone once again and just kept her eyes on Auggie, she didn't want to take her eyes of him ever again. God she love this man, without him her life wasn't right. After a while Annie also dosed of to sleep. _

_Awhile later Annie was awoken by Auggie's screams. _

"Noo why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" He screamed out in panic.

"Auggie, wake up you are okey.!" The sound of Annie's voice woke him up from his nightmare.

"Annie?" Auggie asked confused.

"It's me Aug, what happened?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." Auggie brushed it off.

"Auggie, you forget how well I know you. Now tell me what is wrong." Annie literally begged him.

"I dreamed that I still were in Afghanistan and got tortured again." Auggie told her while beginning to cry.

"You got tortured? Oh Aug, you are safe now, everything will be okay." Annie told him while leaned in to kiss him on his cheek.

"Please promise me that you will never leave me? I really need you Annie." Auggie said while crying.

"I promise you I will never ever leave you. You are my world and my everything, I don't know what I would do with you Aug." Annie promised him.

"I love you Annie Walker."

"I love you too Auggie Andersson.

**The next chapter Auggie will be released from the hospital. And getting used to being home again. Also they make a big decision**


	3. Home Again

_A few days had now gone by since Auggie had been admitted to the hospital and Annie hadn't left his side for one second. But today was finally the day that Auggie would be released from the hospital. Annie could see that Auggie were worried and nervous about released from the hospital. _

"Are you okey Aug?" She asked while gently touching his arm.

"No, I'm fine." He lied.

"August Andersson, you forget how well I know you. I can see that you are worried, but you don't have to be because I will not leave you're side. You have been through so much and the last thing you need is to be alone."

"Oh Annie, I really am nervous, with all the injuries I have, It won't be easy for me to move around on my own. It would be an entire different thing if I still could see. But I can't, and the last thing I want to be is a burden." He confessed while beginning to cry.

"Auggie! How can you possible think that you are a burden? I love you, and you will never be a burden to me. All I want to do is to be there for you. If I were to leave you now, I would literally worry myself to death, because I can't and I don't want to live with out you. Please don't you ever consider yourself a burden, because I don't. " She said while cupping his face with her two hands.

"I love you to Annie, thank you for being here with me, even though I left."

"It was so long ago, all that matters right now is that you are back here with me. But when you get better we are going to have to talk about what happened in Afghanistan."

_**Three hours later Auggie were finally getting released from the hospital. **_

_Annie were helping Auggie into the wheelchair, and then they were on their way out from the hospital. When they reached the elevators, they were greeted by Joan, Arthur, Barber and Jai. _

"How are you feeling Auggie?" Joan asked with concern.

"I'm feeling okey considering." He answered honestly.

"We miss you at the office boss." Barber told him.

"I'm convinced that you're doing a great job, and you don't have to call me boss anymore Eric." Auggie said.

"I know but it's a little weird calling you by you're name." Eric confessed.

"We're glad that you are home safe again Auggie." Arthur told him.

"It's good to be back in D.C." Auggie said.

_Annie could see how tired he was, all she wanted want to get him home and into bed. She knew he was just acting polite, but deep inside he were both tired and hurt. _

"We better get going Aug, I have my car downstairs, and I just want to get you into bed as soon as possible." Annie said while pulling her hand through Auggie's hair.

"Yeah I guess you're right Annie."

"You take all the time you need Annie, he needs you more than the Agencey does right now." Joan whispered to her just as her and Auggie got on the elevator.

_Just as Auggie and Annie had gotten on the elevator, Auggie broke down crying._

"Oh Aug, I know this must be so hard for you. Please tell me what you need me to do." Annie told him while while she while crouched down and gave him a hug.

"You just being here is enough." He said between cry's.

"You will be fine Aug, it will just take some time. You have been through something difficult and it have taken a toll on you. But you don't have to go through this alone, I promise you that." She promised him.

_They went down to the lobby, got out of the elevator. As soon as they got out from the hospital, Auggie told Annie to stop. _

"What's wrong Aug?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"I want to walk on my own to the car,"

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes I'm sure, just as long as you help me, just as you usually do."

"Okey, stand up slowly, no sudden moves." She told him, while touching his arm with hers.

_Auggie got up from the wheelchair with help of his one good arm, once he stood up he felt Annie's arm next to his. He grabbed her arm, they then slowly made their way to the car. _

"The car door is at your three o'clock, be careful." Annie warned him.

"Thanks Annie." He thanked her while smiling slightly.

_Annie watched as Auggie slowly made his way into the car, it wasn't until she saw Auggie was in the car as she walked around to the drivers side and got in. Just a few minutes after they had been driving, Annie noticed that Auggie had fallen asleep. Around twenty minutes later, Annie parked outside Auggie's apartment building, she looked at Auggie and sighed. She wished she could just let him sleep, but she knew he would be more comfortable in his own bed. _

"We're here Aug, it's time to wake up." She said while gently shaking him awake.

"What? Annie?" He asked confused.

"It's me sweetie, we're here."

"Oh, I guess I feel asleep." He said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okey Aug, now let's get you upstairs and into bed." She said while getting out from the car,

_Annie got out from the car, walked around to Auggie's side, she opened the door, reached out her arm for Auggie to grab. As soon as he had grabbed her arm, he slowly got out from the car. They then walked into the apartment building, and a few minutes later the stopped outside Auggie's apartment. _

"Hang on Aug, let me just grabb my key."

"You kept your key? After what I did?"

"Auggie, I told you, I stayed at your apartment when you were gone. I missed you so much, I needed something that felt familiar, I needed you." Annie told him while unlocking the door. '

"Right, sorry Annie." He said while taking out his cane and guiding himself in to the apartment.

_"Oh Aug, what happened to you over there? Why did you ever have to leave in the first place?" Annie thought to herself. _

"Annie! A little help?" Auggie interrupted her thoughts.

"Shit, sorry Aug, I just got caught up in my own thoughts." She said while rushing over to him.

"It's fine Annie, I just need some help. I have forgotten where things are, in my own stupid apartment." Auggie said while getting angry and frustrated.

"Look I know you are frustrated okey? But I'm here to help you." Annie said while walking up to him, brushed her arm against his.

"I just tried Annie, I'm sorry okay?" Auggie apologized.

"I know sweetie, let's get you to bed." She said while grabbing his arm that wasn't broken.

_They made their way up the few stairs Auggie had that lead to his bedroom. _

"I think I can manage on my own now." He said while letting go of the grip Annie had his arm in.

"Do you want me to leave? Because I'm not, we need each other, I won't leave." She told him firmly.

"I just don't want you to see me this broken, helpless and right out pathetic." He said while beginning to cry.

"You August Jackob Andersson are not pathetic, you are not helpless or broken. You have been through something horrible, it will just take time for you to get back to yourself. But in the mean time, please just let me help you, I want to help you Aug." Annie said while touching his face.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you huh?"

"All those times that you have been there for me, you are an amazing person Auggie. You just have to see that yourself again. Now let's get you into bed, do you want to change your clothes?"

"Yeah, I need to get out of these clothes. Do you mind just grabbing a t-shirt?"

"Just a t-shirt, no pants?"

"Just a t-shirt, I'm fine Annie. I promise, because I can literary hear you frowning." He said while giving her a smile.

"A t-shirt coming right up, do you mind if I borrow one to?"

"No I don't mind, it's not like this is the first time you have borrowed one of my t-shirts." He assured her.

"Thanks Aug." She thanked him while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

_Once he heard Annie leaving the room, he gently sat down on the bed, when he sat down he could feel that the bed wasn't made. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of Annie laying in his bed when he had been gone. A few minutes later Annie returned with two t-shirts. she placed Auggie's t-shirt on the bed. _

"The t-shit is at your three o'clock Aug." She said while removing her clothes and putting on the t-shirt.

"Thanks Annie, btw could you grab a glass of water for me?"

"Of course Aug, I will be right back."

_He could hear her footsteps going down the stairs, then he heard her opening the cabinet with glass in, then he heard her turning on the faucet. Then he heard her walking back to the bed, back to him. _

"The glass of water is on your bedside table, at your four o'clock Aug."

"Thanks." He thanked her while carefully laying back into the bed.

_Just a few seconds later, he could hear Annie walking over to the other side of the bed. He felt her laying down in the bed, and then just seconds later he could feel her arms embracing his waist. _

"I love you Auggie." She whispered.

"And I love you Walker." He whispered back.

_**Thank you so much guys for reading and thanks for the Reviews. **_


	4. The Truth &

_The next morning Annie woke up before Auggie, for a few minutes she just laid there watching him sleep. Her Auggie was finally back, the last few months hadn't felt right without him. She decided to get up and make some coffee, she didn't want to wake him but she knew that the smell of the coffee would wake him up. She gently got out of the bed, continued walking down the few steps of stairs Auggie had. She made her way towards the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen, she gently opened the cabinets where she knew he kept the coffee cups, and then she grabbed the coffee powder and put on a pot of coffee. Then a few minutes later the coffee was done, but there was no sign off Auggie. She decided to pour a cup for herself and then she grabbed her computer, she then walked up the stairs again. She gently put her cup down on the bedside table, then she gently got back into bed beside Auggie, opened her computer and began working on some missions reports that Joan wanted. _

_An hour and thirty minutes went before Auggie started waking up. _

"Good morning Walker." Auggie said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you get any sleep last night?" Annie asked while gently pulling her hand through his hair.

"Not much, just tossed and turned. Did I keep you awake?" Auggie asked slightly embarrassed.

"No, you didn't, but I wish you would have woken me up." Annie told him while placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Annie, I just don't want to be a burden.

"August Andersson, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a burden. I love you and I just want to be here for you." Annie told him.

"I love you to, it is just hard for me to accept help from other, since my accident. By accepting help I feel like I'm losing a part of my independens." He told her honestly.

"Oh Augs, I just want you to let me in, accepting help is not a sign of you losing a part of your own independens. You are one of the most independent people I know, that is one of the many many things I love about you."

"You are one of a kind Annie Walker. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Yes I do, and you do the same for me." She said while moving closer to him and kissing him on his cheek.

"Annie, I need to come clean about something. Something I should have told you when I left."

"What is it Aug?"

"You know I said I was leaving for Iraq right? But the truth is that, it was only a cover story. The truth is that I found the guys that were responsible for my accident and the death of my team mates. I talked with Joan and she thought it would be best to not read you in.. God I hated myself for not telling you the truth, in my mind I did it to protect you." Auggie told her while beginning to cry.

"Oh Auggie.."Annie said stunned.

"I realized if I did tell you the truth then I wouldn't have gone, or more honestly you wouldn't have let me go. You have no idea how many times I thought of calling you and just telling you the truth. So much happened over there, things that will haunt me for ever, a part of me wished that I would just had stayed here with you. Nothing of this would ever have happened." He said while crying even more.

"Auggie, I need you to listen to me now okey? You did what you thought were the best at the time. Do I wish you would have stayed or told me what was going on, of course I do. But I also know you, I know how stubborn you can be. But if you would have told me I could have been there with you, you wouldn't have gone through this alone. You are my best friend and my boyfriend and I love you." Annie said while tearing up.

"I didn't want to put you in any danger Annie, I know I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

"How many dangerous missions haven't I been through, but I have made it because I always had YOU in my ear. I know why you did what you did, you didn't want to put me in danger. But what about yourself? Since when is it okey for you to put yourself in danger? A specially when I'm not there to back you up? We have always had others back's Aug." She told him while now crying.

"Annie, I never meant to hurt you. I hate to hear you cry because something I did wrong. I should have told you, god knows I wished that you where over there with me and helped me."

"I would have been on the next flight over there if you had called. We are a team, you and I. It has always been us since day one, and it will always be us." Annie told him while gently running her hand through his hair.

"I know you would have been, but I didn't know how to tell you. That I had lied to you."

"I wouldn't have cared about that Aug, I would have been there. After everything that you have told me about what happened on your mission all those years ago, there were nothing that was gonna keep me away from you." She told him while placing both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on his mouth.

"I wished I would have told you." Auggie simply said.

"Me too, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now, are you hungry? Because I'm starving and I'd kill for some coffee right about now." She asked while getting up from the bed.

"Annie Walker, It's not nice to lie. By the smell of coffee I would say you have already had some." Auggie said with a smile.

"Damn, I guess I really can't hide anything from you huh? Yes I have already had coffee but I only made it because I had hoped that you would have woken up by the smell."She said while brushing her hand against his.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I was more tired that I thought." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, it's totally fine Aug. It's not your fault okey? Now let's get some food." She told him while brushing her hand against his, allowing him to grab her arm and letting her be his eye's.

_She couldn't help but notice the bruises on his bare chest, the cast he had on his hand, the bruises and cuts he had all over his body. His handsome, well trained body. If she ever found the guys responsible for doing this to her Auggie, she would make them pay for what they had done to him. _

_"Annie?" _Auggie called her name, pulling her out from her thoughts.

"Sorry Auggie, I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"I thought as much, you were being really quiet there."

"Yeah, I were."

"Care to share what you were thinking about?"

"Actually I were thinking about you."

"Oh? What about me?" He asked while giving her one of his very famous Auggie smile's.

"Your bruises, your cast, wondering what happened to you, making you look this way. What evil people would do this to you, you my Auggie." She answered while placing his hand on the chair in front of him.

"The people who did this to me, wasn't human, it was like they liked torturing me." He said while slowly sitting down on the chair by the kitchen Island.

"You didn't deserve this Auggie, you are the most kind and thoughtful person I know." She said while tearing up a little.

"What if I did?"

"No, you listen to me. You can't blame yourself for this happening, all you wanted was justice for what happened to you and your men. I will not let you blame yourself."

"I just can't stop thinking, what if I had stayed here with you? What if I never left?."

"Auggie, you can't think like that. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"I guess you're right."

"Auggie, I think you should go and see a therapist. Having someone to talk to might be good for you? Sure I still want you to talk to me, but maybe talking with a therapist again would be good for you?" She asked him while pouring up coffee into two mugs.

"I'll think about it, but what about the agency?" He asked.

"I have talked to Joan and I have vacation for as long as I need and the same goes for you. I don't want you going back to work until you're out of that cast and back to normal again Aug."

"I guess you're right, besides I don't even know if I will go back to the agency again. There was a reason why I left in the first place."

"Whatever you decide I will support your decision Augs, the only one who can decide is you and only you." She told him while sitting down beside him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked while taking a sip from the coffee cup.

"Well I have to go to my apartment and grabb more clothes, then I was thinking we could watch a movie and just relax?" She answered him while looking at her watch.

"Sounds like a plan, do you want me to come with you to your apartment?"

"I'd love for you to come with me but, I actually think that you should stay here and get some more rest and just relax. I don't want you to over do it, besides you only got out from the hospital yesterday.

"I guess you're right, I'll wait for you here."

"Why don't you try and get some rest and I will hurry back?" She asked him while gently touching his cheek.

"I'll try, but before you leave I need to ask something."

"Sure Augs, you can ask me anything. You know that.

"I were wondering if you would move in here with me?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Oh Auggie, I'd love to. I would have had spent all my time here anyway because you have been through something awful." She answered.

"I love you, I don't know what I would ever do without you. I'm sorry I lied." He said while tearing up.

"Oh Auggie, you never have to say you're sorry to me. Because I know the job, and I guess if the roles were reversed I would have done the same. Just know that no matter what I will always be here by your side."

"I'm relieved that you see it that way, I just wish I saw it that way."

"Now you listen to me, you did what you had to. You did what you did to protect me and the mission. And if you had told me I would have followed you and then we both might have been hurt, you have nothing to feel bad about. I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know and I love you to."

"Now let's change the subject, when would you like me to move in? I just have to warn you, I'm not as good at cleaning or keeping clean after me or picking up my shoes after me, so you might trip over then a few times but I'll do my best I promise."

"Honestly? I don't really care, I just want to wake up next to you and fall asleep next to you every day." He told her honestly.

"Come here you." She told him while gently grabbing his face and kissed him on the mouth.

Side note : The events in this fanfic is similar to episode 2x07 but with my own personal twist.

I'M FINALLY BACK!


End file.
